Hardest Choice
by John Silver fan
Summary: It's Aladdin's birthday. He gets a surprise, Cassim is there! The next day everything goes wrong, and Cassim must make the hardest choice of his life!
1. Chapter 1

Aladdin was walking through the marketplace. The young, new peince was deep in thought. Today was his twenty-first birthday. He only wished his father, Cassim, was there.

But being the former King of Thieves, it was too dangerous for Cassim to come to Agrabah. If he got caught he wouldn't be thrown in the dungeon like the last time, he'd be executed!

Aladdin shook his head at that awful thought. He didn't know his father very well, but he still loved him! He knew that Cassim returned that love. His father had proven his love for him when he gave up the Hand of Midas, the treasure he had spent twenty years looking for, to save him.

To be willing to give up the treasure that took so much of his life to find, proved that Cassim loved him.

A small smile crept across Aladdin's face as he thought of the first time he hugged his father. He had felt strangely safe and secure in his father's strong arms.

Oh how he missed his father and Iago!

The loud mouth parrot had chosen to leave with Cassim.

A longing to see his father came over Aladdin.

He longed to see his father's handsome, bearded face, to hear his deep, rich handsome voice, to see his gorgeous smile, to hear his rich laughter, and, most of all, to feel his arms around him again.

Aladdin shook his head again and headed back to the palace. 


	2. Chapter 2

He went into the throne room and everyone jumped out and yelled, "Surprise!"

"Huh?"

"Happy birthday!"

Aladdin smiled.

"Thanks, guys."

Jasmine hugged and kissed him. They gave him their presents, and he thanked them.

"Jasmine, dear, wasn't there one more present?" the sultan asked.

"Oh yeah, but this one was too big to wrap."

"Huh?"

Aladdin suddenly heard footsteps behind him! He whirled around and stopped.

"Dad?"

Cassim chuckled.

"Happy birthday, son."

"Dad!"

Aladdin ran into his father's open arms, hugging him tightly.

"I can't believe you're here!"

"What? You think I'd miss my son's twenty-first birthday? I don't think so."

Aladdin laughed.

"How did you get past the guards?"

"I didn't have to."

"You mean you're a free man here?"

"Not quite. I was just pardoned for today."

Aladdin looked at the sultan.

"It was Jasmine's idea." Cassim explained.

Aladdin hugged Jasmine.

"Thanks, Jas."

"I just thought he should be here."

"Where's Iago?"

"That's a good question. I don't know where he is at the moment."

Suddenly they heard Iago scream! He came flying in with Rajah right behind him!

"Uh oh." Cassim said, trying to keep a straight face.

Rajah saw Cassim to turned towards him.

Before Cassim knew it Rajah had him pinned!

"Oh boy."

Cassim closed his eyes, expecting to feel Rajah's sharp claws or teeth. Instead, something warm and wet slid over his face!

He opened his eyes in surprise.

"Huh?"

Rajah licked him again!

"He must like you, Cassim."

"I... guess... so."

Aladdin got Rajah off and helped Cassim up. 


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Cassim left as the grayness of dawn was filling the sky. 

He had just gotten out of the city when some guards stopped him and told him the sultan wanted to see him!

When he got in the throne room he saw it was a mess.

"Your Majesty, what happened?"

"Mozenrath attacked. He's captured Aladdin, Jasmine, and the others."

"Iago, you must know something about this Mozenrath guy. Who is he, and where can I find him?"

"You're gonna try to rescue them aren't you?"

"You better believe it!"

"You've gotta be insane to go up against Mozenrath by yourself!"

"Iago!"

"Ok. Ok. He's a very powerful sorcerer who lives in the Land of the Black Sand."

"The Land of the Black Sand?"

"You've heard of it?"

"Heard of it?! I've been there!"

"You have?"

"Yeah. A long time ago. I had hoped to _never_ go back, but it looks like I _will_ be going back."

Before long they were galloping towards the Land of the Black Sand.

"Does he have Destain's magical gauntlet?"

"Yeah."

"Then I know what I'm up against, and I'm more prepared for it. I posses the only sword with the power to defeat Destain's dark magic."

"Wow."

"Lets just hope it's enough to stop Mozenrath."


	4. Chapter 4

They soon reached Mozenrath's castle. They made their way to Mozenrath's lab, where he held the gang prisioner. 

Cassim drew his sword and got ready to fight.

"I don't know what all this sword can do, but we might find out."

"What's the plan?"

"While I distract Mozenrath, you free the others with Abu's lock picks."

"Okay."

"Lets go."

Cassim burst into the room, startling everyone.

"Mozenrath!"

"Who are you?"

"The man who's going to teach you to _never_ mess with my family and friends!"

"So you are Cassim, Aladdin's father?"

"That's right."

"Interesting. Well then, prepare to die!"

Cassim held his sword ready.

"Make your move."

"Oh, it's not _me_ you'll be fighting."

"Huh?"

Suddenly Cassim was struck from behind!

He fell forward, turned around, and gasped.

"Aladdin?"

"Dad, I can't control myself. Mozenrath put some sort of spell on me."

"The only way to break the spell is to destroy it, but then... that would mean having to kill your precious son."

"No."

"Have fun."

Aladdin attacked Cassim, who had just enough time to get out of the way!

"Aladdin, you have to stop!"

"I can't! Dad, Mozenrath put a spell on me so I can't control my body!"

Cassim tried to think of a way to stop the spell without hurting Aladdin.

Suddenly Aladdin tackled him! His sword flew from his hand and slid across the floor!

Aladdin's hands gripped Cassim's throat! He was chocking him!

"Dad, you have to destroy the spell!"

"That would mean having to..."

Cassim pulled Aladdin's hands a little looser so he could finish speaking.

"... kill you. I can't do that!"

"Dad, you have to! If you dont who knows what damage I'll do!"

"I _can't_!"

"It's the _only_ way, Dad!"

"I'd _never_ forgive myself!"

"Dad, it's for the sake of others! You've got to protect Jasmine, the sultan, and everyone else from me! The only way to do that is destroying the spell, killing me!"

"I _can't_ do it! I'd rather die than hurt you!"

"Dad, if you don't that _will_ happen!"

Cassim's face began to turn red!

"What would Mom say?! Dad, she'd want you to protect everyone else, even if it meant killing me!"

Cassim thought about that for a moment. Then he kicked Aladdin off his and scrambled towards his sword.

He grabbed it just as Aladdin tackled him again!

"Do it, Dad! Do it while you still have a chance!"

Cassim hesitated for a moment.

"Dad, do it now! This may be your _only_ chance!"

Cassim closed his eyes and thrust his sword at Aladdin!


	5. Chapter 5

He heard a soft grunt, the pressure on his legs stopped, and he heard Aladdin fall to the floor. 

He opened his eyes and gasped.

Aladdin lay on the floor, dead!

Cassim got to his hands and knees and knelt beside his son. Tears flooded his dark brown eyes.

"Well, well, well, I didn't think you could actually do it."

Hatred consumed the former King of Thieves, and he tackled Mozenrath!

"You forced me to kill my _only_ son! For that you will pay! You will pay with your wretched excuse of a life!"

Cassim drove his sword into Mozenrath's chest, killing the socerer!

Meanwhile, Iago had freed the gang.

Cassim moved away from Mozenrath's body, dropped to his knees, buried his fae in his hands, and wept.

Fashir, the immortal, blind seer appeared and brought Aladdin back!

For the first time in his life, Cassim cried tears of joy!


	6. Chapter 6

Back at the palace the gang told the sultan what had happened.

When they finished he looked at Cassim.

"Cassim."

Cassim, who had been deep in thought, jumped and turned.

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"I am removing all charges against and making you a free man here in Agrabah."

The gang lifted up a happy yell. Aladdin hugged Cassim. Cassim then ruffled his son's hair.

Jasmine hugged Cassim and kissed him on the cheek!

Cassim's eyes widened.

"You're our hero."

She kissed him again.

Cassim blushed and had a kind of sheepish look on his face.

"Well,... uh... uh..."

"Do you always stutter this badly around women?" Jasmine asked teasingly.

Cassim blushed even more as the gang laughed good-naturedly.


End file.
